


Collar Full

by BlueColoredDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Series, Fluff, HQ ot3 week, M/M, Multi, rated for only one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueColoredDreams/pseuds/BlueColoredDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet series for HQ OT3 week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pets

**Author's Note:**

> For ot3 week, I decided to do a series of mini-fics focused on the same polyship. None of these are super detailed, or really fully fleshed out-- they're meant to be a snapshot of moments in their lives. It's a bit different from what I normally do, so bear with me! Quality is a bit... eh. Well. Yep.  
> Fair warning: chapter three will be nsfw.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their house is a zoo; Kei is not impressed.

Kei regards the newest addition to their collection with a weary sigh. It’s about the size of his palm with a bright pink nose and an explosion of fur. It’s nestled itself in the circle of the headphones he’d left on the bed that morning. It would almost be cute, if it wasn’t such a common irritation.

“Who was it _this_ time?”

He continues to eye the ball of fluff that’s now shifting and blinking after his voice disturbed its slumber. There comes a nervous titter of laughter that Kei doesn’t even have to turn around to know who it came from.

“Tadashi,” he says flatly. There’s a squeak and a nervous, mumbling laugh. He finally turns around.

Both Hitoka and Tadashi look extremely guilty; he regards them both carefully. “Was it _you_ , Tadashi?”

“Well…” Tadashi stammers, looking pointedly away from Kei. His cheeks turn pink and he reaches up to rub at the back of his neck. His fingers curl into his hair and he gives it a nervous tug. “I mean… why would you ask that? Nope.”

Kei waits as Tadashi continues to waffle, voice wavering before dropping off completely. Behind him, he can hear the new kitten shift and yawn. He keeps his eyes trained on his partners. Tadashi may be _acting_ guilty, but what’s more telling are Hitoka’s red ears and how her fingers curl around Tadashi’s arm. She pushes her face against Tadashi’s shoulder once Kei fixes his gaze onto her.

So it was her.

“I see,” Kei says slowly. He steps forward and reaches out to slide a hand through Hitoka’s hair, mussing it just slightly. “Hitoka-chan,” he murmurs slowly, a smirk playing on his lips; “Didn’t I say _last time_ that we didn’t need _any_ more pets?”

Hitoka squeaks again, looking wide eyed up at Kei. “I-eahhh—uuh,” she mumbles. Kei slides his hand against her cheek before tipping her chin up with a finger.

“I think I said that.”

“Ah, Tsukki, but—” Tadashi murmurs, fisting his fingers into Kei’s shirt. “We both decided—”

“Uh-huh,” Hitoka says, nodding.

“You _both_ decided?” Kei asks. He loops his other arm around Tadashi’s waist, tugging the other male to his side. “So we’re working on majority decisions here?”

“N-no! It’s just that,” Tadashi murmurs, eyes darting away from Kei as he squirms.

Hitoka gives a nervous laugh, face a brilliant red. “We were walking home from the store and… we both saw it, and… _Kei,_ ” she whines.

Kei rather thinks she looks like she’s about to escape; he drops his hand from her chin to the small of her back. It’s a bit like herding sheep, keeping the two of them against him. Even though she’s about half his height and light, Hitoka squirms and is hard to keep a hold of—Tadashi’s a bit easier, but has a sharp tongue. Together, they’re more than a handful, but it keeps life from being boring. He doesn't mind the challenge they present when they team up against him one bit.

That said, he doesn’t particularly like that his life is being turned into a zoo. This is the third small animal that they’ve brought home this month. They already have a  very fluffy pair of rabbits (Hitoka’s), several fish (they collectively decided an aquarium would be nice), and an old, fat dog (Tadashi’s) that live with them full time, collected through the years they’ve known each other and dated.

The rest of their house is dedicated to a seemingly ever-rotating stock of stray cats (Tadashi decided to feed _one_ feral cat, which turned into… more than Kei even wants to think about), wounded and healing birds, lost dogs, and once, an iguana that Tadashi had agreed to babysit for a month for one of his classmates while they went out of the country.  

It makes him very glad Tadashi inherited his grandfather’s old house their first year at university—there was no way an apartment would have been able to house all three of them, plus their growing menagerie. It’s old and drafty, with sliding paper doors leading to the back that are a bitch to patch up during the wintertime, and a yard that’s sometimes more jungle and weed than garden, and electrics that are more trouble than they’re worth, but it’s quaint.

 But it's their home, not a zoo, and Kei is putting his foot down. 

“ _’Keeeei’_ ,” he mocks, pitching his voice up a bit, sneering down at her as she latches her fingers onto his sweater. “That’s _not_ going to work on me.”

“It was cute,” Hitoka protests, “And alone and crying!” 

“We already feed an army of cats,” Tsukki says pointedly, eyeing Tadashi.

Tadashi pouts and looks over at Hitoka. They make eye contact for a brief second, twin smirks spreading across their faces. They grin up at Kei. Hitoka wiggles her fingers in the air and Kei takes a quick step back.

“Oh, wait, _no_ ,” Kei says mere seconds before both Tadashi and Hitoka reach forward to tickle him.

They fall into a pile onto the floor: Hitoka seats herself firmly on Kei’s stomach as he tries to crawl away; Tadashi wiggles out from under Kei’s legs.

“No, you two, _stop_ —” Kei gasps as Hitoka slips her hands up under his shirt and Tadashi grabs at his hands. He chokes back a laugh and squirms, rolling back and forth to unseat Hitoka from his stomach.

“Okay!” he shouts a few moments later, flinching and giving a high pitched laugh as Hitoka’s fingers brush against one of his more ticklish spots, right underneath his ribs. “Okay, I give! You can keep it!”

“Good,” Hitoka says, grinning impishly. She remains seated on his stomach, grinning at him with pink cheeks.

“Because we think we already found a home for it,” Tadashi adds, reaching forward to pinch Kei’s nose fondly. “They just won’t be able to come see it for another week.”

“You could have said that first,” Kei grumbles, pursing his lips. “There wasn’t any need to tickle me.”

Hitoka leans forward and gives him a quick peck. “You didn’t give us a chance,” she sings.

The kitten starts to cry from the bed, effectively taking Tadashi and Hitoka’s attention from Kei, leaving him to sulk in peace about their zoo.

 


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi takes gift-buying very seriously.

 “I want to get him _something_ ,” Hitoka sighs before despondently blowing bubbles into her drink.

“Don’t worry, Yacchan,” Tadashi soothes, watching as Hitoka puffs her cheeks out and blows harder into her coffee, frothing up the top. People stream along on the sidewalk next to their little table. He taps his fingers against his own cup thoughtfully. “Maybe, you could tell me what you _want_ to get? And I can help you find it?”

He’d been a little more than panicked when Hitoka called him that morning, voice tremulous and urgent. Anyone’s heart would stop when their girlfriend called at nine in the morning, near in tears as she wailed ‘I need your help’.

It had taken him considerable time to talk Hitoka down from her near-hysterics and work out where she was and what was wrong—and by that time he’d already started hastily pulling on clothes, wondering just how much personal grooming he could forgo to get out in time. He’d been about to skip brushing his teeth, even, before he’d gotten the entire situation out of her.

In the end, it was nothing life-threatening (luckily!) and he’d promised to meet her for lunch in the city to help her work through buying a birthday present for Kei. He’d even been able to take a shower.

“Something nice?” Hitoka mumbles. She rests her chin on her cup, sticking her lip out in a pout. “But I don’t know what. He never points out things he likes, Mister I’m- ** _SO_** -cool.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Tadashi laughs. “Tsukki’s a bit hard to buy for.”

“Which is why I need your help,” Hitoka urges, lurching forward to grab Tadashi’s hands. “You know what he likes.”

Tadashi squeezes her fingers and runs his thumb over her knuckles in a soothing gesture. “Yacchan, he’ll like anything you get him. You know that, right?”

“But—I want—”

Tadashi tips his head to the side as Hitoka mumbles under her breath and wilts back into her seat, face pink. “You want what?”

“I want him to definitely act like he’s surprised by how good of a present it is,” she sulks.

“He will,” Tadashi says with a smile. “We’ll find something okay? Don’t worry. Let’s just walk the shops like we would if we weren’t looking, and something will pop up.”

“Okay,” Hitoka agrees, cheeks pink as Tadashi lifts her hand to drop a kiss to her knuckles before letting her go.

They finish their food with idle chatter about their other plans for their boyfriend’s birthday, agreeing on a time to go buy ingredients for a cake, and whether or not they’d let the team throw a party after practice. (They also contemplate just how much trouble they would be in if they did.)

“Before we start looking, do you mind if we go in there?” Hitoka asks once they’re walking down the sidewalk, nodding towards a small accessory-oriented boutique across the street. “I need a few new scrunchies, since _someone_ keeps borrowing them during practice and not returning them,” she teases.

Tadashi shrugs as they wait at the crosswalk, “You don’t ask for them back. They’re just at my house, you can come get them whenever.”

“I know,” Hitoka laughs. “But I like looking at new ones, too.”

“I can buy some for you, if you want,” Tadashi offers, beaming as his girlfriend flushes. “To make up for stealing all of your other ones.”

“We’ll see,” she says. It sounds more like a ‘no’ to Tadashi. “You already paid for lunch, though. I don’t understand you two; I can pay for my own things. Like last time! Tsukishima-kun bought my ticket for the museum.”

Tadashi rocks onto his toes, peering at the intersection light. “It’s polite. Besides, you’re cute. We can’t help it. _And_ that was part of _your_ birthday present, Yacchan,” he reproaches, chuckling.  

Hitoka wails under her breath, overcome with embarrassment, and clutches at Tadashi’s hand. “Stop that!” She tugs him forward before he can reply, easily keeping pace with her self-conscious half-jog. “You two are going to be broke and hungry on the side of the road if you keep it up!” she continues, muttering under her breath, “Starved to death and disinherited and reduced to selling yourselves because you spent your money—”

Tadashi looks up at the sky for a moment, letting Hitoka continue on before quieting her with a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Shh, okay, I won’t buy you any hair ties,” he says, eyes glinting with amusement despite the light flush that’s settled over his cheeks.

Hitoka squeaks once and nods. “Yes! Good!” she trills, letting his hand go as if it were boiling hot. She scampers into the boutique and Tadashi follows her easily, all too used to her shyness.

He scratches the back of his neck and wanders around a few paces behind her, taking in his surroundings. He feels a bit out of place, but he thinks it’s to be expected—he’s never been to stores like this before he started dating Hitoka; he and Kei usually only frequented record stores and bookstores. If either of them needed to buy a present for their mothers, they tended to stick to department stores.

Neither of them were particularly outgoing in that respect; when they’d ventured out to get Hitoka a present for her own birthday a few weeks previously, they’d both fumbled and ended up asking a clerk for help. Also Ennoshita, who had the most tact out of all their team members; he’d subtly asked Hitoka what sort of things she liked outside of school while helping her fold hand-towels one day after practice.   

“Say, Yacchan,” Tadashi says, “I said it before, but you don’t need to worry a lot about what Tsukki wants for his birthday.”

“I just,” Hitoka sighs, setting down a card of elastic ribbons that she’d been looking at. “You two did a lot for mine, and I felt really special. I want him to feel special too.”

Tadashi feels the warmth bloom up in him in the same way it does when he sees Kei smile over at Yachi when they’re out together. He loves that they all love each other, and dote on each other. “He does, though,” he tells her.  “You already make us—him—feel special, Yacchan.”

Hitoka picks up another card of ribbons, mouth curved into a soft smile at Tadashi’s reassurances. “Thank you,” she murmurs shyly.  She fusses with the ribbons for a moment before she starts towards the checkout. “I know, I just… Last year, he didn’t tell anyone it was his birthday!” she says, obviously still affronted by the way her cheeks puff out as she purses her lips into a pout.

“We were all busy training. I mean, we are this year, too. He doesn’t like people fussing over him like that—Ah, not that he won’t like us fussing over him!” he says quickly. “But like, the _team_.”

“I get it,” Yachi says, clicking her tongue as they take a place in line. “But if you hadn’t told me, I wouldn’t have known! And we’re all _dating_! Does he even want something from me?”

“No! That’s not it at all! Tsukki’s just… you know he can be strangely reserved about attention.”

“I know…” Hitoka trails off and turns towards one of the displays full of last-minute purchase items. She starts turning the display of keychains idly. “It’s just that—oh my god.”

“Ah?”

“Yamaguchi, _look_ ,” she says, pointing one finger at a set of lurid felt-covered keychains. “Those!”

“Oh dear,” Tadashi laughs.

“We _have_ to,” Hitoka urges. “He gets the pink one. Stegosauruses are his favorites, I remember, from the museum!”

She takes the set of neon, glittered dinosaur keychains from the rack, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement, her voice high and squeaky. “They say best friends forever! There’s one for each of us! We can match! It’s great, it’s so cute, and like, it’s better than couple rings because we can have them on our bags at school and there’s one for each of us, Yamaguchi, they’re great,” she gushes.

Tadashi laughs and holds up his hands, “Okay, but only if I get the green one, okay?”

“Sure, sure, that’s fine,” Hitoka says triumphantly, nodding so quickly her ponytail slides down a bit.

Secretly, Tadashi worries that Kei will even see the humor in the gift, but he’ll be damned if Kei doesn’t hook the dinosaur quietly onto his bag, keeping it there even after the glitter and felt rubs off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Keychains here](http://www.claires.com/us/products/best-friends-forever-fuzzy-dinosaur-keychains-set-of-3-22709)


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's their first night in their new home.

Kei isn’t particularly surprised when Hitoka plunks herself down between them and says loudly, fingers were curled into the hem of her skirt to stop them from shaking, that she wants the first night in their new home to also be the first time they all slept together. He’d figured that she was planning something like that from the guilty way she sulked around on her laptop and how she’d started turning red every time they went out to Tadashi’s late grandfather’s property.

And not that he would tell her, but he’d seen the pretty packaging from the lingerie store he knew she admired when her book bag had fallen over the other day while she was in the bathroom. It didn’t take too much brainpower to realize that their imminent moving was the special moment she’d been waiting for since they’d started dating two and a half years ago.

He feels a little bad for Tadashi, who obviously hadn’t recognized the signs, and is now choking on his water, face beet red and eyes wide. Kei reaches over and thumps him hard on the back as Hitoka covers her face with her hands and wails.

Kei isn’t sure how they’re going to keep it together long enough to actually fuck, but he figures it doesn’t have too much bearing on his role in the entire ordeal. He loves them both, but he’s not interested in anything penetrative like they are. He silently wishes Tadashi all the luck in the world; Kei thinks the brunet’s going to need it, judging by the way he’s just slopped water all over the bed.

And just as he predicted, Tadashi _is_ a wreck when it finally comes to it too:

Kei is a little more than amused when he gets stuck in his shirt in his haste to whip it off in their new bedroom. Kei runs his hands against Tadashi’s back as Hitoka leans onto her knees to help him out.

“Tadashi, nothing’s going to happen if you rush it,” Kei laughs softly, kissing the side of Tadashi’s jaw fondly. “Relax, neither of us are going anywhere. Right?” he asks, turning to catch Hitoka in a gentle kiss.

She hums shyly and nods, turning to press her damp lips to Tadashi’s in turn. Kei settles back and watches them kiss with a languid sort of interest, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Hitoka’s ear. He runs his thumb against the curve of her jaw, wiping away a trail of spit and licking it off of his finger.

He likes watching them like this; he likes watching Tadashi go from shy and bumbling to assertive, likes watching how Hitoka’s back arches as Tadashi scoops her up into his lap. He likes watching how Tadashi’s hands disappear under the hem of her shirt and the way her fingers, slim and pale, tangle into Tadashi’s hair. It feels like drinking hot cider on a winter day.

“Hey,” he says, “Can we undress you, Hitoka?”

Hitoka nods shyly and grants Kei a warm smile. He feels himself smile back. He scoots forward, settling behind her; he drops kisses to the base of her neck, hands finding Tadashi’s under her shirt.

Hitoka arches back a bit, raising her arms as they both pull off her blouse. Kei carefully undoes her ponytail as Tadashi starts hooking his fingers underneath her thigh-highs. Hitoka leans back against Kei’s chest, and he leans forward to kiss her forehead.

She squirms and giggles as Tadashi presses kisses against the insides of her knees as he teases off each sock.

Kei watches in mild fascination as Hitoka sits back up onto her knees, following Tadashi’s lead. They start undoing each other’s pants at the same time; Kei settles for just taking off his shirt and leaving his shorts on. They both look really good like this, he thinks; Tadashi’s face is pink and his hair is mussed and he’s biting his lip in concentration.

Kei reaches out and grabs his chin and kisses him hard, tongue darting out to lap the indents Tadashi’s teeth left on his lips. They pull away panting, and turn to Hitoka.

She’s kneeling in her underwear on the sheets, wide eyed and flushed. Kei dimly notes how cute the pink and white lace set looks on her; beside him Tadashi audibly moans. Curious, Kei slips his hand against Tadashi’s front, cupping his erection.

Tadashi’s hands snatch at his waist and he pulls Kei forward into another kiss. Kei rubs his palm in slow circles, pulling groans and whimpers from the brunet.

Yachi gives a short squeak of surprise. Kei pulls away and lets his hand rest on Tadashi’s thigh, turning to look at her. “Yes?”

“Sh…shouldn’t I be doing that?” she asks nervously, eyeing Tadashi’s still-covered erection warily. “I thought that was supposed to be my job.”

Kei almost snorts at the ridiculous nature of the statement; “Excuse me?” he asks. If it weren’t for her tone, he would have thought she was being haughty and making fun of his passive stance on their bedroom activities. But he knows she would never, and he knows the tone of confusion in her wavering voice. “What do you mean?”

“Um, I… I read on the internet,” Hitoka squeaks shyly, quaking in her underwear, “That I should… be careful to make sure you both enjoy yourselves. It said, um… well. Nevermind! C-carry on!”

Kei and Tadashi trade looks. Personally, Kei thinks that Tadashi looks _too_ offended; but then, he thinks—so is he. He scoots forward and cups her cheek. “Now, what did it say?” he murmurs, dropping a soft kiss to her mouth. He only intended for it to be brief, but she opens up against him and he can feel Tadashi slide his hand up his back.

He slides his tongue against her own, kissing her until she’s weakly gasping for air, body flush against his own. He pulls away, tracing her lips with his fingers.

“I—It said that it’s going to be like double duty for me,” she murmurs. “But I don’t even… I don’t even know what to do. I—I haven’t messed up have I? Since Kei had to touch you?”

“No,” Tadashi says, sidling up behind her. He runs his fingers against the catch of her bra, popping it open. Kei focuses on sliding it off.

Kei runs a finger against her breasts, one at a time, noting the small, perky flesh and rosy nipple. He circles the outline of an areola, watching as the skin rises with gooseflesh and her nipple harden. “Kei didn’t have to do anything,” he says, only slightly scolding her. “I do what I want; that’s what we all decided—we’d all do what we wanted to and what the other wanted us to do.” Kei continues to roll his fingers in circles around Hitoka’s nipples as he speaks, movements slow and deliberate.

 It doesn’t take much attention before Hitoka’s whimpering and Tadashi reaches around to fondle her as well. Kei lets their fingers brush together. Tadashi looks at Kei and gives a crooked grin; they both lean forward and kiss over Hitoka’s shoulder, fingers lacing together.

“I’d wager a bet that Yamaguchi here wants to do a lot of the work for you, Hitoka-chan,” Kei murmurs, once he and Tadashi break apart. He brushes damp lips against her cheek before giving her a soft kiss. “He told me he’s got something he wants to try for you.”

“Ah?” She looks dazed, cheeks pink and lips parted, eyes dark. Kei decides it’s cute.

Kei pulls away and climbs onto the pillows, leaning against the headboard. He pats his lap. “Come here,” he invites.

Hitoka shuffles over and Kei reaches out, gently guiding her to sit directly in his lap. He shifts about, giving a low moan at the friction of her ass on his cock; she looks back at him, rather guilty looking. He laughs and she colors. “It’s alright,” he murmurs, voice teasing, his hands ghosting over the soft downward curve of her stomach, then over her hips.

Kei lays his hands on the tops of Hitoka’s thighs. “Is it okay to touch here?” Kei asks, rubbing the pads of his fingers into her skin, touch dancing where her legs meet.

“Ah! Y-yes, go ahead,” she murmurs, face flushed dark. 

Kei slips his hands between her, and parts her legs. Tadashi crawls between them, helping Kei hook her thighs over his own, so she’s parted wide open. “Would you like to keep your panties on?” Kei asks her, hands holding her hips gently.

“Ah… please…I…if that’s okay. B-but you two can g-go ahead and do what you want to!” she squeaks. 

Kei chuckles softly, dropping one hand between her thighs, fingers tracing against the outline of her lips through thin cotton. Tadashi starts kissing at the crook of Hitoka’s knee, careful to keep a hold of her legs so she doesn’t kick him on accident as Kei fondles her.

She tips her head back against Kei’s shoulder, eyes closed tightly as she whimpers. She feels like she’s caught on fire, heat boiling in her stomach with every slow stroke of Kei’s fingers against her. She gives a short cry as Kei slips past the hem of her panties and parts her open with warm, volleyball calloused fingers.

“Are you okay, Yacchan?” Tadashi asks softly, petting her thighs as Kei lazily drags his fingers against her, circling her clit.

She keens softly, turning her head to press against the crook of Kei’s neck. Kei rubs his jaw softly against the top of her head, repeating the gesture a few more times, until she’s twitching her hips up into his strokes and moaning softly.

“Tadashi, go ahead,” Kei murmurs, withdrawing his fingers to pull damp fabric aside.

“Tell me if you don’t like it, Yacchan,” Tadashi murmurs, a small grin passing over his flushed face. It makes him look roguish, Kei thinks, licking his lips as he watches Tadashi lower himself onto his belly and wiggle forward until his face hovers directly against Hitoka’s crotch.

“U—um, what,” Hitoka starts, but doesn’t finish, voice falling into a whine as Tadashi lays a soft kiss to her clit.

Kei laughs against her ear, the hand that’s not holding Hitoka’s underwear back going to Tadashi’s hair. Tadashi hums in appreciation and starts in earnest.

Truth be told, he’s not sure what he’s doing; but he wasn’t the only one who looked up things on the internet. He listens for Hitoka’s voice and continues on, gently sucking on the nub of flesh between his lips.

Hitoka shakes in Kei’s arms, muscles tight as she gives tiny little gasps. He bends his head forward and nuzzles right below her ear, moving his hand from Tadashi’s hair to flatten against her stomach. “We’ve got you,” he murmurs.

Hitoka gives a sharp groan and hitches her legs up a bit more; Kei draws his knees in closer to himself, opening her wider against Tadashi’s mouth.

Tadashi flattens his tongue out and runs it up her center, dragging it up to swirl around her clit, peeking up at both blonds; Kei can feel his tongue brush past where his fingers are holding Hitoka’s underwear. Hitoka’s nails scrabble against Kei’s arms and he rubs at her stomach softly. His fingers move in ever widening circles until his hands are at her breasts, rubbing at pert nipples in time with the way Tadashi moves his head.

Hitoka whimpers and throws her head back. Kei watches how her thighs tense and her toes curl. It’s gorgeous. “You’re really pretty like this, Hitoka-chan,” he whispers against her ear.

Hitoka moans, hands fisting strands of Tadashi’s hair. She presses him closer, shivering as Tadashi’s nose brushes against her clit, tongue circling around her entrance. “Mghh—please—” she whimpers.

Tadashi wiggles a bit, bringing his hands up to brace against the insides of Hitoka’s thighs. He gently nudges Kei’s hand away, and Kei settles it against the curve of Hitoka’s hip.

The angle’s a bit odd, but Tadashi manages to slip his fingers into her underwear, rubbing gently at her entrance. He slips one slowly inside of her, tipping his head up as he rubs inside of her. He fixes his lips around the Hitoka’s clit and sucks softly, shifting around a bit more so he can move his hand better.  

Tadashi revels in the way Hitoka grinds against his mouth and fingers; how her voice falls from loud, surprised half-shouts to broken, quiet, shaking whimpers and wet panting, then loud again each time he gives another sharp suck on the swollen nub of flesh and nerves against his mouth. He judges his fingers have gathered enough of Hitoka’s dampness and he slides one smoothly into the brunet.

Hitoka gives a surprised gasp that Kei would almost classify as a shout if there was more force behind it. He almost wishes she’d been louder.

He wants to hear it, the way Hitoka’s voice strains and breaks as Tadashi rubs his finger against her inner walls.

Tadashi presses softly, shallowly moving his hand so his finger made soft, short thrusts into Hitoka. He slowly pushes in deeper, moves a little harder until she’s arching and straining, whimpering in a cracking voice, “ _Oh_ —I think, I think I—Please, Tadashi— _Kei_ —“

Tadashi swirls his tongue in absent patterns against Hitoka, and he chuckles against the dampness when his finger crooks and pushes up against a spot that has her clamping against him, hips rolling in insistent waves.

Kei watches as her face contorts in pleasure, fingers and stomach tightening as her hips arch up.

When Tadashi pulls away, Kei thinks he looks entirely too attractive. Kei reaches out and pulls Tadashi up into a kiss, fingers winding into mussed hair. Tadashi’s lips are slick and Kei can taste Hitoka on him, and he finds it far more hot than he thought he should; he licks Tadashi’s lips clean and slides his tongue deep into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Tadashi braces himself against Kei’s thighs, body pressed flush to Hitoka, who reaches up to rub her hands over his back and sides, mouth kissing trails against his chest. He breaks away from Kei and groans as Hitoka lets her hand wander to the front of his boxers, gingerly palming his erection.

“Hitoka,” he mumbles, face flushed dark. Kei smoothes his hair, grinning softly.

“Do you still want to?” Hitoka asks shyly, tracing the tip of her finger against the damp spot on the front of Tadashi’s boxers. She feels braver like this, limbs still warm and heavy feeling, stomach fluttery and hot from orgasm.

Tadashi nods before half shouting a ‘yes, of course!’; Kei snickers as the brunet’s voice cracks as Hitoka hooks her fingers against the elastic of his underpants half way through the statement.

He leans back and watches as they both shimmy out of the rest of their  underwear. “Oi,” he says, interrupting them as they both start kissing and touching; Tadashi’s hand had gone back between Hitoka’s legs, and he felt like he should say something before either of them forget in their haste and nervousness. “Condoms, idiots.”

“Oh,” Tadashi stammers, looking wide-eyed up at Kei. He blinks quickly, and Kei sighs, recognizing the ‘help me’ look well.

Kei reaches over and grabs a packet from the bedside table and snatches up the very much forgotten bottle of lube as well. “C’mere,” he murmurs, beckoning Tadashi forward.

Hitoka settles herself back into the sheets, head leaning against Kei’s crossed ankles. She doesn’t look the least bit fazed  that the position means that Tadashi’s dick is right over her face; instead, she turns her head and starts kissing Tadashi’s thighs idly as Kei opens up the condom and starts to roll it on.

“Lube too,” Tadashi instructs, grinning impishly at Kei, who simply rolls his eyes.

Kei pours out a little more lube than he would usually use to jack off, hands slipping clumsily over Tadashi’s erection, but Tadashi only shudders and moans at the feeling. Hitoka watches and licks her lips, giving slight shivers. Kei passes the lube over to Tadashi.

Tadashi takes it and settles himself over Hitoka, arranging her thighs to either side of Tadashi’s hips. Kei starts playing with Hitoka’s hair, combing his fingers through soft strands as Tadashi fumbles with the bottle and dumps about half of it into his hands.

Kei sighs and looks up at the ceiling as Tadashi gives a shy chuckle and a mumble of, “Well, no such thing as too much lube right?”

Hitoka laughs nervously as well, “No, I guess not.”

The both fall silent save for hitching breaths; Kei glances down and watches as Tadashi’s brow furrows in concentration as he slips his fingers over warm skin, spreading the lube around generously. There’s wet noises and slowly, Hitoka starts gasping and whimpering as Tadashi uses his fingers to open her back up. Kei cups her face when she turns her head to the side, body arching upwards.

“I think she’s good,” Kei murmurs, rubbing his thumb against Hitoka’s cheek. “Are you ready, Hitoka?”

She nods. Tadashi swallows hard and takes his erection in hand, guiding himself to her entrance, lining himself up with his fingers before slipping them out. He eases himself in slowly, watching Hitoka’s face for any signs of discomfort.

He shudders; Hitoka is hot and wet and tight around him, and it’s like nothing he’d even imagined before.

Hitoka clenches and rolls against him experimentally, gasping and moaning at the feel of it; Tadashi reaches between them and grabs the base of his erection so he doesn’t just come from the feeling. They press their foreheads together, too overwhelmed to even really kiss; he waits until it doesn’t feel like he’s going to burn alive every time he breathes before giving an experimental, shallow thrust. Hitoka’s gasp and upward roll of her hips spur him into another, and then another, until they both pick up an unsteady rhythm.

They take their time, tip-toeing the line between their orgasms, hips slowly rolling and grinding. Hitoka rolls them over and starts to ride Tadashi, back arching at the new angle. “Tadashi, hand,” she murmurs breathlessly.

Tadashi reaches forward and rubs at Hitoka’s clit as Hitoka just sits on him, walls spasming around him. Kei reaches out and runs a hand against the curve of her back, fingers settling at the base of her spine.

“Tadashi, I think I’m going to,” Hitoka mumbles, hips moving in soft jerks, Kei’s firm palm pushing her forward into each movement. “Do… you want to?”

“Yeah,” Tadashi mumbles, voice tight. “Please do.”

Hitoka nods and picks herself up onto her knees, and leans forward a bit, legs spreading a bit wider as she starts pushing himself in earnest.  She braces her hands on Tadashi’s shoulders before slipping them to the sheets. 

Tadashi’s hips chase Hitoka’s movement, and it’s good; he feels himself start to shake and he watches as Hitoka’s mouth falls open as they both lose rhythm.

Kei presses his palm into every movement, urging her onwards. He watches as her breasts bounce and as Tadashi’s stomach jerks and shudders and his thighs tighten and strain. He moves his hand and covers Tadashi’s fingers with his own, both of them grasping Hitoka’s hips.

 It’s really good, and Tadashi knows he’s close; Hitoka’s elbows shake and she leans forward with a roll of his her and they both gasp as the movement causes Tadashi to slip out of Hitoka.

They pause and blink at each other, both very much surprised at the sudden lack of sensation. “Oops,” Hitoka murmurs shyly.

Kei snickers once before breaking into a peal of derisive laughter. “Oops,” he echoes as Hitoka starts to  laugh as well. “Way to ride ‘em, cowgirl.”

Tadashi reaches out and pinches the inside of Kei’s thigh hard, hard enough to cut Kei’s laughter short and bring up a whelp. Kei’s a bit bewildered at how nice it feels. He rubs at the spot gingerly, eyeballing Tadashi warily.

“It felt _really_ nice,” Hitoka comments breathlessly, choosing to ignore Kei. Her tone is soft, pacifying as she rubs Tadashi’s stomach. “Too much lube, maybe.”

Tadashi nods and runs his fingers against the mix of lube and Hitoka’s fluids that’s dripping freely down her  thighs. “Oh well,” he says finally, chuckling as he grabs Hitoka’s hips. “Something else, then.”

They roll over and Tadashi makes sure the condom is still on snugly as Hitoka rubs at herself idly, breath shuddery. Tadashi shoos her  hand out of the way and lines them back up, sliding in deep with a slow grind of his hips. It doesn’t take much for them to pick right back up.

Hitoka’s voice goes high and quivering. She pushes his face to Tadashi’s neck, and Tadashi can feel the way Hitoka’s lips open and contort with ever gasping moan.

“More,” Hitoka gasps, “Please.”

Tadashi digs his knees into the sheets and slips his hands underneath the small of Hitoka’s back, thrusting harder into the blonde, grinding his hips into the clench of Hitoka’s walls. Hitoka whimpers and her nails bite into Tadashi’s back, thighs clamping tightly against Tadashi’s hips. Hitoka positively wails with each new thrust and grind and Tadashi shudders at the noise against his ear, a moan breaking free of his throat as he shudders and comes just as Hitoka whimpers and starts jerking her own hips as her orgasm peaks.

They lay against each other, rocking their hips and petting each other, sweaty and sleepy. Tadashi pulls out and Hitoka sighs quietly. She turns her head to the side and pushes it up against Kei’s thigh.

He pets her hair slowly, smiling warmly. “Good?” he asks.

She nods and tips her head back to kiss at his fingers.

Tadashi settles next to Hitoka and drapes an arm around her, nestling his face against her neck. “What about you, Tsukki?” he asks.

“I’m good; don’t worry,” Kei replies, and it’s true; the flare of arousal he got from watching his lovers had already faded, leaving him warm and in the mood to snuggle. He slides down the bed and lies next to Hitoka, entwining his and Tadashi’s fingers against her stomach.

They all sleep well their first night in their new home. 


	4. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police are going to think Kei killed them for insurance money.

“This would happen when he’s away, wouldn’t it?” Hitoka mumbles sulkily from around the tissue she has pressed to her nose.

Tadashi nods and weakly presses the cold compress pad to Hitoka’s forehead. She sniffs and motions for Tadashi to bow his own head. He fingers are cold and shaky against his skin.

He hates wearing the compresses; they feel sticky and make his head hurt, but they’re trying to ration their fever reducers, and this is the next best thing. He sighs and ends up coughing, turning his head away from Hitoka’s face.

She just slumps into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle. Tadashi curls his legs around her and drops his chin against her hair. “Ugh. I feel gross,” he complains.

“Yep,” Hitoka agrees. “We’re gonna die and Kei’s gonna come back and we’ll be dead and the police will think he killed us for insurance money.”

“Does that actually happen?” Tadashi mumbles.

“I don’t know; he won’t be able to find a lawyer if it doesn’t happen a lot,” she continues.

“Poor Tsukki.”

“Who’s going to feed the animals if we die?”

“Poor Tsukki,” Tadashi sighs sleepily. He winds his arms tightly against Hitoka, drawing her up against him. She’s still so tiny, he thinks idly, that he can scoop her against him fully and have room to spare. She shivers against him and he spreads his hands against her trembling back, the ache in his bones mitigated only slightly by her fever warmth.

“Poor Kei,” Hitoka yawns after a long pause. Tadashi doesn’t remember why they’re pitying Kei when they’re the ones suffering.

He wonders if he should call Kei and see if he’s alright. He wills himself to move, but all he’s able to do is curl up a bit more against Hitoka. They both sleep.

Hitoka wakes up stiff and dry-mouthed. Tadashi’s curled against her side in as tiny of a ball as a 180 plus centimeter broad-shouldered man could get, and the sheets are tangled between them. She looks up at the ceiling, wondering why she even bothered to wake up when she felt so miserable.

She’s absolutely sure she’s dying, honestly. She rubs at her eyes, fingers brushing against a damp rag laid across her forehead. It’s still very cold, and the compress on her skin was gone. She blinks slowly and sits up, looking down at Tadashi.

It didn’t much look like he’d moved while she was asleep, judging by the drool on his face and how relaxed his features were. She looks around the room, eyes settling on the small loveseat they use to put spare clothes on. A half-opened suitcase rests on its cushions, a familiar cardigan draped over it, quelling the worry of an overly kind burglar with its sight.

 Hitoka rolls to the edge of the bed, gingerly sitting up. The room spins around her and the cloth falls to her lap. She sets it aside and stands slowly, grabbing the cardigan as shivers set in. The softness of it warms her easily, and it brushes familiarly against the tips of her fingers, about five sizes too large for her—it’s baggy even on its owner, which makes it the perfect thing to wrap around herself to keep warm.

She shuffles to the door and slips out of the bedroom as quietly as she can. She sniffles softly, wishing she’d grabbed some tissues. She can hear music, and as she gets closer to the kitchen, humming. She pads to the door, and grins.

She watches as Kei idly chops scallions and dumps them, handful by handful, into a large pot that pops and sizzles. Kei has his button up rolled up past his elbows, his gag-gifted strawberry-patterned apron tied primly around his waist. Bright white elastic loops around his ears and rest underneath his glasses where he’s found a facemask; despite it being him who they caught the cold from, it seemed as if Kei didn’t want to take a single chance. She doesn’t much blame him.

It’s past midnight, and Kei is home early, making soup. Hitoka finds herself just as stupidly in love with Kei as she’s ever been; she resists the urge to go wake Tadashi so he can see it too. The moment is ruined by an explosive sneeze, and Hitoka bends forward, hands covering her face to keep the snot from dripping everywhere.

Kei whirls around, spoon in hand. “Hitoka!” he says, sounding startled.

Hitoka peeks up, hand still clamped over her face. She blinks and gives an acknowledging noise, unwilling to open her mouth. She can actually feel the snot streaming from her nose.

“Hitoka,” Kei repeats, scolding. “You should be in bed.” He steps forward and grabs Hitoka by the elbow, jostling her over to a chair. “You need to rest; both of your fevers were through the—that is _disgusting_.”

Kei recoils, face grimacing in disgust as he notices the snot dripping between Hitoka’s fingers. “You are _disgusting_ ,” he says, stomping over to the counter to grab a towel. “Okay, tip your head back,” he fusses, scrubbing at Hitoka’s face with the dishtowel.

Hitoka thinks that it’s good that it’s least it’s one of the soft microfiber ones; Kei wipes her face and hand off, making noises and fussing at her the entire time. In fact, he makes such a scene about it that Tadashi comes trudging sleepily into the room a few minutes later, trailing sheets with him.

“Wha’shappenin?” Tadashi slurs, blinking and squinting over at Kei. “Tsukki?”

Kei sighs at Tadashi’s company, and directs him to the chair opposite of Hitoka’s, scolding him just as firmly as Kei scolded her a few minutes previously. He keeps going on about temperatures and cold medicine and phone calls as he turns his back to them both, stirring the soup fastidiously.

 Tadashi nudges Hitoka’s foot with his own, grinning sleepily across the table at her dazed expression at the castigation. She nudges back and wiggles her eyebrows and tips her head over at their lover, who’s now on a rant about germs and vitamins and early train tickets—not because he was worried but because he couldn’t sleep another night in a crappy hotel, mind them. Tadashi nods once and mouths at her, ‘He loves us’.

 She gives a quiet giggle as Kei sets twin bowls of soup in front of them, glaring down at his lovers as they both burst into exhausted, quiet laughter.

They eat as much as they can handle and dutifully take the cups of medicine Kei sets out for them both with a scowl and pink ears. Kei escorts them right back to bed afterwards and they cuddle up to Kei, who insists on wearing the face mask to bed.


	5. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Kei, his and Tadashi’s relationship was as easy as breathing, until they went to high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it’s taken so long! I’ll save you guys the sob story about my irl issues lmao. We'll just leave it at the fact that I had to pull a double at work+go out for an employee appreciation dinner, then got railroaded at work and didn't have the personal time to spare. A couple of notes about the timelines of the entire fic-- in chronological order, by prompt, the fic goes: 5, 2, 3, 1, 4. (one and four can be interchangeable, tbh).

He and Tadashi have always been together, since the moment Tadashi spoke with him that day at their afterschool volleyball club. Every time he turned around, Tadashi was there; it was never awkward or obnoxious. They gelled, somehow. From the moment Tadashi slipped his damp and shaking fingers through his as they trudged home from that volleyball game, Kei knew that Tadashi would always be there for him—he’d had his doubts before.

It was as easy as breathing.

And when they were in middle school, when Tadashi grew just as tall and gangly as he was, face flushed dark through the entire sex ed portion, it was just as natural to wind their fingers together again after school and steal a very hurried, slightly awkward peck on chapped lips.

Their relationship never faltered; they continued on just as they had always been, with the exception of small traded smiles and fingers slipping through the other’s on walks home, and quiet kisses behind closed doors. The feeling is overwhelmingly warm and soft and safe-feeling.

They never really talked about it, but Kei was certain he would never love anyone else the way he loved Tadashi. He was so painfully infatuated with the other boy; he showed it the best way he knew how, with shared fries and strawberry milkshakes and spare erasers. In turn, he thought, that Tadashi would never love anyone else either.

When they go to high school, it changes.

At first, it’s small things: Tadashi makes friends with the other teammates and sometimes, Kei finds himself alone in a circle of people. Tadashi has jokes with the members of the B team that he doesn’t even understand; he watches Tadashi laugh with Ennoshita with something curling tight into his heart. But he doesn’t say anything. He can’t—he can’t even talk about why it bothers him, because it’s such a stupid, small thing.

It scares him and he knows it’s stupid. He can’t hog Tadashi forever; he’s held his friend back all these years, after all. People deserve to know how kind Tadashi can be underneath his shyness and his slightly warped sense of humor. But it still doesn’t stop it from hurting when he watches Hinata dump soggy fries onto Tadashi’s napkin one day.

He feels about five again, struck with the same sulky thought of ‘that’s my job’ he would get when he watched Akiteru’s classmates congratulate him on a good game.

He isn’t sure if it’s his fault, or if they’re both too busy to pay attention to the other, but there’s less hand holding and strained smiles, and certainly no kisses. Kei feels a bit lost and very much left behind.

He starts to think that it was bound to happen anyway. Especially when the team gets a new manager; Tadashi goes doe-eyed and flustered around her and Kei grits his teeth and bears it.

It was bound to happen—Tadashi has always liked girls just as much as he liked Kei, and the new manager, Yachi Hitoka, is just the sort of girl Kei has watched Tadashi stumble around since they were in middle school.

She’s polite and shy and fidgets about; truth be told, Kei doesn’t have a high opinion of her at all until he watches her plunk Hinata and Kageyama down and drill lessons into their head in the dreaded before-practice study session. She isn’t all timid words and poor self-esteem; it reminds him of Tadashi, and it hurts.

He doesn’t hate her; he can’t. She’s too earnest for him to really dislike—she’s not hot-blooded like Hinata and Kageyama are, but she has a steadiness about her that burns through even her most anxious moments. And Tadashi _adores_ her. He fawns over her like Tanaka and Nishinoya fawn over Kiyoko—albeit in a much less… creepy way. But he helps her carry her things when they meet in the hall and her arms are stacked full of copies. He invites her to lunch. He chats with her as they fill up their water bottles at practice.

He calls her beautiful and cheers her up and shares his anxieties with her. Kei feels a little more than left behind now; he feels like he’s being dumped. He misses Tadashi even when Tadashi is next to him. What’s even worse, is that, through Tadashi’s constant praise and her presence, he finds himself growing fond of her.

They do well together, in a group. She keeps the conversations going when he can’t find a retort , and he gets to see the sweetest expressions on Tadashi’s face.

It hurts. But he can bear with it.

Until one day he can’t anymore.

They’re all together studying for a test in Tadashi’s bedroom; the college prep kids have an exam coming up that, while it isn’t important for their grades, it’s important to their upcoming placements. Tadashi had invited her over with a cheery grin and Kei had agreed with a sinking stomach—their study sessions were all the private time they had left.

But like always, he sucked it up and pretended it didn’t bother him. But it does; it bothers him so much to see Tadashi laugh and joke with Yachi over worksheets that he finds words bubbling up into his mouth, overflowing like a cup of water.

He fidgets his way through the evening, up until the point that Tadashi goes to get them snacks, leaving Kei and Hitoka in an awkward silence.

“You know he likes you,” Kei blurts out. He can’t bear it. The words are lead on his tongue and guilt burns in the back of his throat for outing Tadashi like that.

Hitoka turns pink and blinks quickly. “Ah,” she stammers, “Yes. Well. That’s… Aren’t you two dating?”

Kei tightens his fingers around his pencil and swallows. He doesn’t look at Hitoka. “No,” he finally says. It’s a lie, one that feels heavy in his stomach. He puts his pencil aside and clenches his fingers together in his lap and tries not to think about all the times he and Tadashi have kissed over this very table.

He makes himself think about Tadashi’s flushed face and soft smiles and eager chatter with the girl across from him. He makes himself think about how well those things would go with Hitoka’s quiet and unassuming stubbornness and firmness; he thinks about how loud Tadashi is now. How much more Tadashi laughs and smiles now.

He tries not to think about how different his fondness for Tadashi is from what he’s supposed to be feeling.

“No, we’re just…” Kei continues. His fingers twitch. “We’re just good friends.”

He hopes she doesn’t hear how his voice catches against his heavy heart; he catches the movement of her head as he peeks up at her.

Hitoka keeps shaking her head. “But he said you two were dating,” she says softly. Her face is red. “I like him lots too, but. Anyone can tell you two are special to each other.”

“And anyone can tell he likes you more.” He doesn’t like this bitterness welling up inside of him. He knows relationships don’t work out; they didn’t work out and he has a chance to make Tadashi happy. He’s doing this for them. He’s doing this because he can’t bear it anymore.  

Hitoka shakes her head faster, “He talks about you lots.”

“He talks about you,” Kei spits out. “Look, just… just date him. Please.”

“But you two are—”

“I’m saying he likes you!” Kei says, half-shouting. He doesn’t want to hear it when he knows the truth. “Not me, not anymore!”

“Actually, I’m quite fond of you both,” Tadashi says mildly.

Hitoka gives a startled yelp and starts stammering; Kei doesn’t even look up—he can’t. He covers his face with his hands, rubbing the burn from his eyes.

Tadashi sighs audibly, watching the back of Kei’s neck color. He gingerly steps over their book bags and puts the tray of snacks carefully on the table. “You know,” he says conversationally, settling back into his place between the two of them. He reaches out and gently pries Kei’s hand away from his face, thumbing over his friend’s knuckles. He takes Hitoka’s hand as well. “I can like more than one person the same way.”

He pauses for a moment; “You two might not be okay with it, but… I like both of you. A lot. It took me a while to realize it was okay, and I think I might have hurt you, Tsukki, while I was trying to realize it. I was scared I was doing something awful, by having a crush on Yachi at the same time I liked you. But I do like you still, a lot—I don’t want us to break up,” he murmurs softly. “I’m sorry.”

Kei looks away, but squeezes Tadashi’s fingers. “It’s okay.” It feels like a balm, hearing the words; Tadashi still liked him. Everything would be alright for the time being.

Tadashi turns to look at Hitoka, chewing his lip nervously. “By the way, I like you. Tsukki sort of… burst the bubble on that.”

Hitoka laughs nervously and nods. “I do too.”

“Do you think the three of us could work something out, if you two want to?” Tadashi asks.

They remain silent for a long moment; Tadashi’s fingers tremble in their own. Kei clears his throat softly, “Ah. Why?”

“Huh?”

Kei turns his gaze to Tadashi, pursing his lips softly. He scowls and sighs, and rephrases his question. “Why do you like both of us?”

Tadashi tips his head to the side and blinks. “Because I do?” he answers hesitantly. “I mean, you know why I like you, Tsukki. I like Yachi because she’s cute and sweet and funny.”

“I don’t mean that,” Kei sighs irritably.

“I think he means, how did you know you liked both of us?” Hitoka pipes up, turning pink. “Th-that-s right? Right, Tsukishima-kun?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh!” Tadashi perks and squeezes both of their hands. He grins, “You know that day Kioko-senpai couldn’t stay for afternoon practice? And the towels had been placed on the top shelf and the stepladder wasn’t where it needed to be?  I looked over from serving and Tsukki had one of the chairs from the sidelines for you, Yachi, and you two were just talking. Tsukki smiled. And it hit me that I wanted to see you two together for—well, for forever, really,” he says happily.

Kei makes a face, “I distinctly remember making fun of her height.”

“He did,” Hitoka agrees, looking at Tadashi strangely. “He was smirking. Not smiling.”

“I know,” Tadashi replies, bringing Kei and Hitoka’s hands together. “It was very cute.”

“Yamaguchi,” Kei says flatly, “I didn’t bring the chair over for her to stand on. I sat on it. Deliberately.”

“It wasn’t particularly nice,” Hitoka says, voice wavering. “I mean, he got the towels down for me himself, and he sort of gave me a pat. But…”

“I know,” Tadashi sighs dreamily.

Kei looks over at Hitoka and shrugs. Hitoka blinks at him for a few moments.

“It’s going to need a lot of work,” she says, shyly threading her fingers through Kei’s.

“I think that may be an understatement,” Kei drones before snickering. Soon, they both join him, grinning giddily at each other with flushed cheeks.


End file.
